The Dragon Lords of Alyon.
In the days of old, dragons freely roamed Alyon, thousands in number. All were powerful, but not all were the same. The frosted ice blue dragons of the north breathe a chilled breath capable of freezing steel itself while the fleet wind dragons of the north blow gusts capable of tearing mountains. The creators of the dragons, the Dragon Lords, sit above the rest, so powerful that not a few have said that they are as strong as the gods themselves. They are catagorized into two groups: The Greater Dragon Lords and the Elemental Dragon Lords. The Greater Dragon Lords The Greater Dragon Lords reside in a different realm of the Celestial Plane, the Crosslands, but will come to Alyon if called by their children. *Tiamat - Dark Dragon Highlord. Tiamat is one of the most famous and second most powerful of the Dragon Lords. The dragons born to her are the black dragons and, from the depths of her domain, the void dragons. The most black and cunning of the Dragon Lords, she often makes deals with mortals to bind them to her will. In some cases, her very essence is bonded to them, changing their body to become more dragon-like. Her appearance is a that of a five headed dragon: one head white, one black, one red, one green, one blue. Since the events of the Dawn, she has appeared to ally herself with Vixrothal, the Dark Queen. *Bahamut - Elder Dragon Lord The oldest and undeniably strongest of all the Dragon Lords, Bahamut is the balance to Tiamat's dark influence. dragons spawned from him are the gold and silver dragons. He is the beacon of hope not only for his children the dragons, but to many other races as well. More than one person has claimed to see the legendary Dragon Lord at a moment near death. His appearance, along with Adrammelech, differs from any other dragon, even Tiamat, in the fact that he is bipedal and is humanoid shaped, though he larger than his siblings the Dragon Lords and is of variating color, from gold to silver. Since the events of the Dawn, he has been working with Ceurlessi, God of the Light. *Adrammelech - Guardian Dragon Lord. The youngest of the Dragon Lords, Adrammelech is considered a "neutral" entity, as he only fights when the entrance to the Crosslands is threatened. Only one mortal has ever seen Adrammelech, at the event of the Dawn. Some say that his inner power surpasses even Bahamut, but evidence of this is not known. His children are the emerald dragons (not to be confused with the green dragons). His appearance is similar to Bahamut's in being bipedal, but he is smaller and his scaled edges sharper. The Elemental Dragon Lords. The Elemental Dragon Lords reside on Alyon itself, though many are unseen by most, as they prefer to remain undisturbed *Leviathan - Dragon Lord of the Oceans. Leviathan was the first Elemental Dragon Lord to make her residence on Alyon. She resides in the deepest and darkest depths of Alyon's sea, never in the same place for long. She holds an indifference for any race or indeed, dragon, unless they reside in the oceans like she does herself. Her wings resemble flippers and she has fins to smoothly glide in the water. She is the only ocean-faring dragon to breathe lighting. *Aksaja - Dragon Lord of the Skies and Storms. The most seen of the Dragon Lords and, along with Suditi, the strongest of the Elemental Dragon Lords, Aksaja resides far above the clouds of Alyons, storms following wherever he goes. He is fierce and violent, followed often by his children, the feathered and white dragons, respectively. He dislikes being approached by anyone other than his stronger children, as another being that deigned to climb as high in the skies as he would be viewed as an affront to him. His appearance is that of a steel skeletal dragon energized by electrical energy. *Suditi - Dragon Lord of Flames. Suditi is the most vicious, temperamental Elemental Dragon Lord amongst his siblings. He tolerates no presence but his own and will burn to ash anything that tries to come near him. Suditi resides within the volcanic mountains of the Dragonsteeth Mountains, in their heart. His very body itself resembles the magma that he calls his home and his heart is like a furnace. His raw power is matched only by Aksaja among the Elemental Dragon Lords. *Grael - Dragon Lord of the Earth. Grael is perhaps the most peaceful of all the Dragon Lords, even the Greater. Many mortals have seen Grael as she has helped them through the extremely dangerous Ruin. She resides within the wastelands of the Ruin, deep underground, always tunneling. Her appearance differs from her siblings in that she resembles a serpant, her scales jagged, hard, and pointed. She has no limbs and uses the jagged spines atop her head and along her spine to burrow.